


And How Do We Keep Our Balance?

by Louis_the_Snake



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Can you call it surgery if he's just opening a panel on his stomach, Data Falls off a table, Geordi Needs Sleep, Loss of Balance, M/M, Minor Injuries, Surgery, Vestibular Sense Loss, android repairs, don't worry he's fine, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_the_Snake/pseuds/Louis_the_Snake
Summary: [Tradition!]Geordi reflects a little and fixes Data's balance.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	And How Do We Keep Our Balance?

Data was always available. It didn’t matter when Geordi needed a little perspective or even just someone to vent to, Data was there. When he fell into a hyperfixation and spent too long in engineering he could always just ride up to the bridge and visit Data on the night shift. When Data did sleep, Geordi often knew about it in advance and made a point to sleep as well. Data kept a detailed schedule for activating his dream program and kept Geordi updated.

Often Data spoke of his neural receptors growing accustomed to certain sensory patterns, but Geordi was possibly more accustomed to Data than Data was to him. As much as one could grow accustomed to such a unique individual. The halo of Data’s thoughts around his head, the uncanny strength, his enthusiasm for human interactions, were always there. By now, Geordi should be used to how much Data was concerned for him, but that was always surprising. 

“Geordi, perhaps it would be prudent to return to your quarters?”

“Hm?” Geordi blinked behind his VISOR, then uncrossed his arms and sat up. How long had he been curled up like that?

“You have been at your station for hours past standard overtime.” 

“Yeah, Data, you know I just, ...I want to be here when we’re ready to fix this.” 

“So you can get to work as soon as you have the solution, I know Geordi, but would it not be better to adjust my vestibular processor on a clear, well-rested mind?” 

Data spoke from where he was laying in biomechanics Lab 2, where they’d transported him after he’d collapsed from an unshielded plasma shock that decoupled his microgyroscopic sensors from his positronic net somehow. Geordi would probably have to replace the tiny chip that filtered the vestibular input into useful data so Data could stand upright, but he didn’t know exactly how it did that, and so he was waiting for the enterprise computer to finish recreating the vestibular input processor from a backup he’d made. 

If Data tried to sit up, much less walk right now, he’d crash to the floor.

“I know Data, I just also… I don’t want to leave you down here alone.” 

“Geordi, I can handle a few hours stationary by myself.”

“I know, I know, but guess what?”

Data had to check his library of ‘things Geordi says to him that do not follow but have an implicitly scripted response’ to respond correctly to the question. 

“What?” He tilted his head with the question.

“You can’t stop me from staying here, can you?” He smiled smugly. 

“I could order you to get some rest. I still outrank you.” 

“Oh come on Data, what kind of medical professional would I be to leave a patient alone all night?” 

“Doctors leave patients alone for extended periods frequently. Waiting for test results, getting sleep themselves, letting the patient sleep off anesthetics… Doctor Crusher has left you alone for hours during observational stays in medbay. Your objection is clearly not based on the medical context of our relationship. What is it based on?”

“Fine, you got me. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t get lonely. Before you say it, I know, you can’t get lonely.” 

“You were acting on instinct, Geordi.” 

“That’s right.”

“I appreciate your desire to make me feel more comfortable, but I cannot get lonely.”

“Data, sometimes knowing that a close friend is in a situation makes us feel like we’re in that situation as well.” 

“So leaving me alone would likely make you feel lonely.”

“That’s right.” 

“I do not want you to feel lonely, Geordi, but leaning in your chair like that will make you uncomfortable later. Help me get down.” Data started to sit up, but then immediately leaned too far to the right, careening toward the floor. 

Geordi rushed to try and catch him, he couldn’t stop the fall- Data weighed more than 100 kgs- but he did keep Data from bashing his face on the floor. His duranium skull would never be damaged by such a fall, but the bioplast and micro-hydraulics of his skin might. Geordi couldn’t get Data back up on the table now that he was down without calling the transporter room. 

“You ok, Data? Why did you want to get down?” He scanned Data again for damage.   
“You should lay on the table.” 

“Data, I’m fine.” Geordi couldn’t help but laugh, “You know I’m going to have to work on you on the floor now, right?” 

“I know. I wanted you to be comfortable.” 

“Thank you Data, but I don’t need the table. Especially not when I have to open your abdominal panel!” 

“Get some rest. I will wake you when the processor is ready.” Data rearranged himself on the floor. 

Geordi sighed and crawled on the table, laying down to rest. He popped his VISOR off and handed it to Data, then closed his eyes. 

“Geordi?” 

“Yes, Data?” Geordi felt someone pressing his VISOR into his hand. He sat up to put it on.

“The processor is done.” 

“Did I even- Did I sleep?” He had to get his bearings.

“You were unconscious for three hours, twenty-seven minutes, and five seconds.” 

“Geez. Maybe I need to sleep more often, that didn’t feel like any time at all.” 

“I would recommend at least six hours of sleep every twenty four hour period.” 

“Yeah, I know what you’d recommend. Shirt off.” Geordi ordered as he retrieved the newly programmed microprocessor from the workstation and a coil spanner. 

He turned back to Data and felt along his belly for the seam to his abdominal access panel, then wedged the spanner against the seam to open it, all the while holding the microprocessor in his lips. Data took it from his mouth. 

“Let me hold that.” 

“Thanks, Data. Not to speak ill of the dead, but Soong was not thinking of convenience when he made this panel, was he?” 

“It is unlikely he was designing my access panels with convenience in mind, yes. More likely he was concerned with security.” 

“Right, of course.” When the panel finally popped, Geordi lifted a section of Data’s side away, revealing his ‘stomach’ and rows of backup memory storage. The vestibular processing chip went right into his spine, a more central area to prepare the information. 

He gently moved the stomach aside, feeling for the right slot. 

“Alright, give me that?” He held out a hand. 

Data gave him the chip, completely unaffected by being opened up with Geordi’s hand on his spine. 

“This shouldn’t hurt a bit.” Geordi joked as he inserted the chip into the slot and retracted his hands. “Alright. Can you stand up?” 

He grabbed the panel cover and stood up first so Data would have the room to stand, which he did, and then got back onto the table himself. 

“Your theory was correct. All systems functioning normally. Thank you, Geordi.”

“That’s good to hear. Let’s get you sealed back up and then I’ll go to bed and you can go check on Spot. Your shift ended a few minutes ago.” 

With the spanner and a little precision, Data’s stomach was made whole again. 

“Sleep well, Geordi.” 

“Thanks. I’m glad you can walk again.” 

“I am grateful to have a friend to keep me functioning when I cannot.” 

Geordi smiled. 

“I’d keep you working even if we weren’t friends.”

“Thank you.” Data took his hand. 

“Of course, Data.”


End file.
